memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Harry Doddema
Welcome to my talk page. See the archive for past conversations. -- Harry I'm back! Hi everyone. I'm trying to get back into Memory Alpha, as I've not been involved with the project for most of this year. It's been a busy time, and I just couldn't find the time to spend on MA. Did I miss any spectacular things? Since I gather that Dan is also less active these days, I was wondering who is currently mostly involved with the admin stuff? I'm hoping I can be a bit more involved again. I'm happy to see MA is still going strong, and it seems to be running quite smoothly. -- Harry 11:56, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Welcome back! Ottens 11:59, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Hi Harry, and welcome back! :) MA is running smoothly most of the time, thanks to several new contributors, some new admins and the "old crew". I did some of the bureaucrat work while you were gone. ;) We've got some vandals knocking on our doors in the last weeks, but nothing to worry about. -- Cid Highwind 22:34, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I have no idea who you are, but welcome back, anyway! :) See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 00:07, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Hello! I kind of founded this thing together with Dan :P. Please don't come after me with that chainsaw! -- Harry 13:12, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*Oh, wow... I can't believe I didn't realize that. I bow down to the wisdom of the Founders! Please forgive this ignorant Vorta, I am your humble servant! Oh, sorry, wrong Jeffrey Combs character... :P Anyways, in all serious, you rock! Once again, welcome back and thank you very much for co-founding Memory Alpha! This place is GREAT! (Thank Dan for me, too, will you? ) And as for the chainsaw, I wouldn't do that, especially not to one of the founders of this great Wiki. Besides, I got rid of that old thing in favor of a Klingon Bat'leth. ;) See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 15:49, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::*By the way, I don't know if you could tell, but I just woke up and have not eaten breakfast yet. :þ --From Andoria with Love 15:59, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) POV input (I'm sending the same text to all the admins that are currently active, so I apologize for cut and paste): I've been having a conversation with a new user on (my talk page regarding how to write an article on M/A in the proper point of view, that is from within the Trek universe (in the case of objects, people, places, ships, etc) rather than from the outside looking in. My understanding of this website, from day one, has been that it is the internet version of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, and have never had any difficulty understanding it any other way. This user thinks otherwise. I'm to the point in the conversation, and I'm surprised no other admins have thrown their hats into the ring yet, that I would like to ask for a little assistance, as I believe we shouldn't have to have any "policy" (per se) on such a straight forward and frankly "common sense" issue, either by starting a separate talk page or to Ten Forward. Whichever the case, and no matter how many articles we have written in the point of view which I am defending (that being roughly 10000) this user does not seem to understand, and we do not seem to have any page (aside from a subpage Cid had in his archive that I found) that I could use as an example (btw, the user in question more or less snubbed off Cids page anyway). So please, anyone else willing to assist would be much appreciated. I can't seem to better defend a point, a method and a style that is so "ingrained" into my brain/our brains as "normal" any other way than I have, as being right, without getting out a big stick -- and thus far this user has been an exception, as I have had experiences with countless other newbies and they seems to catch on to our style, well except one other, rather quickly. Anyway, I should also note, that I am aware of this users attitude and previous conflicts with adminstrators from other message boards (from my old Starship Modding days) and am somewhat in a position of a conflict of interest -- because frankly I believe this individual would rather go out in a blaze of glory than work our well established conformity. If you need an example of the work in question, just compare the perspectives of the original contributions of the user to the draft rewrites I made in the respective histories. Thanks so much! --Alan del Beccio 18:49, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I have added the new policies. Go to that article's talk if you have anything to add. -- Harry 22:09, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) * No, thank you for the fast response! --Alan del Beccio Bot flag Hi Harry, could you set the bot flag for User:HighwindBot, which is the account I created for the bot I'm (hopefully) going to use in the future? Thanks, Cid Highwind :I think I just made him a bot. If it doesn't work, please say so. -- Harry 10:09, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Hi, could you please set a bot flag for User:Morn in the French and Swedish versions? I also noticed the interwiki links are not working in French and to the French version -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:22, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::I don't seem to have enough rights in MA/sv and MA/fr to change anything. I can make admins in sv, but I have no rights at all on fr. Please ask their sysops. -- Harry ''t'' 10:42, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Shran's administratorisshipinessess Shran seems to have passed his nomination for administratorship by well over a month now, and if you could give sysop rights that would be helpful for the reasons Shran himself has pointed out on the page.--Tim Thomason 10:15, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) : Disregard that, Cid Highwind gave him "sysop" rights at 11:14 UTC.--Tim Thomason 11:58, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) CCL 2.5 Hi Harry! You left a messege here. I wonder if we can upgrade that easy from 2.0 to 2.5 since it should be some kind of compatible to the former license. Is it intended to re-license old content to 2.5? 15:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) :There is no change to the intent of the license (the human-readable form of the license stays exactly the same). It's just some of the legalese that has been changed. Specifically, the new license text specifies the manner in which to attribute content to Memory Alpha in a stricter manner. -- Harry ''Talk'' 15:41, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) PS: There is no german version of the Legal Code (yet). See http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/de/legalcode and http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.5/de/legalcode. Although - there is a typo in 2.0 anyway. In the end, we should keep Memory Alpha homogeneous in terms of copyright to exchange between languages without problems. 15:51, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) :He Harry, laat Wikicities maar weten dat MA NL wel de licensie wil upgraden, denk niet dat iemand er bezwaar tegen zal hebben. Bedankt voor heads up! -- Reginald (''Talk'') 18:56, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Harry, we would like to upgrade the swedish MA as well. BTW, I'm working at the stargate wiki as well. Is this something that could be transferrable to that place as well, by you or anyone else? We are having a big discussion about copyrights there. Peter R 14:40, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I don't know the specific concerns of the Stargate wiki, but the Creative Commons website has very clear descriptions of their various licenses. You can basically pick and choose which rules you want to impose. -- Harry ''Talk'' 14:46, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC)